Season 3
Season 3 of American series Beverly Hills, 90210 aired on FOX television network. Synopsis The summer before senior year begins with Brenda and boyfriend Dylan still deeply in love, much to the chagrin of Brenda's disapproving parents. To force a little distance, they send Brenda to Paris for the summer with Donna, herself the subject of a French modeling subplot — while halfway around the world Dylan and Kelly discover a growing mutual attraction and begin an illicit summer fling. The seniors deal with the beginning of the rest of their lives while David struggles with accepting the fact that his friends will soon leave for college while he is stuck in high school and decides to fast track in order to catch up. About The series continues to plug along at a rapid and highly dramatic pace. This season, the gang tackles eating disorders, gambling addiction, birth, death, incest, infidelity, car accidents, racism, homelessness, and one whopper of a love triangle, along with, of course, the standard high school fare of college applications, SAT scores, and graduation anxiety.'' 90210'' continues to revolve around Minnesota transplants Brandon and Brenda Walsh, though with every season the twins’ Midwestern roots seem to matter a little less. Also the season points more view on the other characters (apart from the twins) and shows character development on Kelly Taylor. Starring :Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh :Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor :Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders :Gabrielle Carteris as Andrea Zuckerman :Luke Perry as Dylan McKay :Brian Austin Green as David Silver :Tori Spelling as Donna Martin :Carol Potter as Cindy Walsh (29 episodes) :James Eckhouse as Jim Walsh (28 episodes) Special Guest Stars :Stephanie Beacham as Iris McKay (3 episodes) :Dylan's mother :Alice Krige as Anne Berrisford ("Wild Horses") :Rosie O'Donnell as Herself ("Destiny Rides Again") :Burt Reynolds as Himself ("She Came In Through The Bathroom Window") :Cathy Dennis as Herself ("A Night To Remember") Recurring cast :Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio (24 episodes) :Owner of the Peach Pit and friend to all :Denise Dowse as Mrs. Teasley (14 episodes) :West Beverly Vice Principal :Mark Kiely as Gil Meyers (11 episodes) :AP English teacher and Blaze faculty advisor :Dana Barron as Nikki Witt (9 episodes) :A sophomore transfer student at West Beverly :Michael Cudlitz as Tony Miller (9 episodes) :Football player who likes Brenda FAMILY :Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor (13 episodes) :Kelly's mother :Josh Taylor as Jack McKay (7 episodes) :Dylan's father :Matthew Laurance as Mel Silver (4 episodes) :David's father :Katherine Cannon as Felice Martin (2 episodes) :Donna's mother :Christine Belford as Samantha Sanders ("The Kindness Of Strangers") :Steve's mother :Michael Durrell as John Martin ("Something In The Air") :Donna's father :Uncredited as Bill Taylor ("Commencement: Part 2") :Kelly's father Guest starring :Michael Rawlins as Jordan Bonner (6 episodes) :James Pickens Jr. as Henry Thomas (5 episodes) :Dean Cain as Rick (4 episodes) :Cory Tyler as Herbert Little (4 episodes) :Nicholle Tom as Sue Scanlon (4 episodes) :Valerie Wildman as Christine Pettit (4 episodes) :Jennifer Grant as Celeste Lundy (3 episodes) :Peter Krause as Jay Thurman (3 episodes) :Darrell Thomas Utley as Cameron Shaw (3 episodes) :Alexandra Wilson as Brooke Alexander (3 episodes) :Krista Errickson as Maggie (3 episodes) :Scott Jaeck as Mr. Chapman (3 episodes) :Raymond O'Connor as Curtis Bray (3 episodes) :Billy Vera as Duke Weatherill (3 episodes) :Meg Wittner as Ellen Shaw (2 episodes) :Melissa Young as Lynnette (2 episodes) :David Sherrill as Jack Canner (2 episodes) :Chadd Nyerges as B.J. Harrison (2 episodes) :Jeff Doucette as Hutchins (2 episodes) :Paula Trickey as Dottie (2 episodes) :Rod McCary as Rob Lanze (2 episodes) :Miguel Pérez as Mel Borman (2 episodes) :Stephen Rowe as Serge Menkin (2 episodes) :Arthur Rosenberg as Dr. George Ephardt (2 episodes) :Shawn Levy as Howard Banchek (2 episodes) :T.C. Warner as Tobi (2 episodes) :Leanna Creel as Rory ("The Twins, The Trustee And The Very Big Trip") :Monica Lacy as Claire ("The Twins, The Trustee And The Very Big Trip") :Max Coppola as Pierre ("Sex, Lies And Volleyball/Photo Fini") :Kamala Lopez as Beth Nielsen ("The Back Story") :Julian Holloway as Back Story Narrator ("The Back Story") :Steven Barr as Don ("The Back Story") :Mary Kate McGeehan as Miss Signorelli ("Highwire") :David Lascher as Kyle Conners ("Home and Away") :Mushond Lee as Will ("Home And Away") :Jenny O'Hara as Pam Scanlon ("A Presumption Of Innocence") :Cliff Bemis as Uncle Henry ("A Presumption Of Innocence") :Courtney Barilla as Amy Scanlon ("A Presumption Of Innocence") :Gregory Itzin as Father Chris ("Destiny Rides Again") :David Arquette as Dennis "Diesel" Stone ("Wild Horses") :Rob Nilsson as Lowell ("Wild Horses") :Melanie Smith as Alyssa Garner ("The Kindness Of Strangers") :Clyde Kusatsu as Frank ("The Kindness Of Strangers") :Rick Lieberman as Director ("The Kindness Of Strangers") :Robert Costanzo as Clarence the Angel ("It's A Totally Happening Life") :Bonnie Urseth as Miriam the Angel ("It's A Totally Happening Life") :Thomas Wilson Brown as Joe Wardlow ("The Game Is Chicken") :Cyril O'Reilly as Frank Padilla ("The Game Is Chicken") :Seth Green as Wayne ("The Game Is Chicken") :Vidal Peterson as Adam ("The Game Is Chicken") :Robert David Hall as Teacher ("The Game Is Chicken") :Pamela Bowen as Babette Lewis ("Midlife... Now What?") :Louan Gideon as Gina ("Midlife... Now What?") :Dierk Torsek as Dr. Benjamin Cramer ("Midlife... Now What?") :Ron Harper as Mickey Garwood ("Back In The High Life Again") :Christine Mitges as Grace Feldman ("Dead End") :George McDaniel as Terry Wilson ("Dead End") :Sandy Freeman as Realtor ("Dead End") :Tim Anderson as Dylan's Inner Child ("The Child Is Father To The Man") :Raymond O'Connor as Curtis Bray ("The Child Is Father To The Man") :Adam Tucker as Mike Nelson ("The Child Is Father To The Man") :Christian Hoff as Jeff Stellar ("Duke's Bad Boy") :Larry Anderson as Game Show Host ("Perfectly Perfect") :Shishir Kurup as Dr. Tarica ("Perfectly Perfect") :Rick Zieff as Bobby Pandolfo ("Perfectly Perfect") :Bianca Ferguson as Doctor ("Senior Poll") :Cathy Podewell as Ginger O'Hara etc. ("She Came In Through The Bathroom Window") :B.J. Ward as Film Director ("She Came In Through The Bathroom Window") :Marlon Archey as Cop ("She Came In Through The Bathroom Window") :Melissa Christopher as Rosie ("She Came In Through The Bathroom Window") :Lou DiMaggio as Blaze Reporter ("A Night To Remember") :Mimi Lieber as Melanie Silverman ("Something In The Air") :Vasili Bogazianos as Eric Ruben ("Commencement: Part 1") Photos :Season 3/Gallery Episodes Category:Seasons